Hard Shell, Soft Centre
by 24mayhem24
Summary: We know Haymitch Abernathy as the drunk, sarcastic mentor, right? But what was he like during the 50th Hunger Games? And who is this Maysilee Donner that haunts his dreams so often?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a Haymitch/Maysilee fanfic, hope you enjoy the first chapter :) R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated too! **

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. It is time for the 50th annual Hunger Games, and this year is the 2nd Quarter Quell- how exciting!" Gloria Chalice exclaims as her thin lips stretch into a sickly smile. When nobody responds, she purses them and flutters her fake purple eyelashes.

"Oh, joy," I hear somebody near me whisper drily. I chuckle.

"Anyway, ladies first, then!" Gloria beams, reaching into the glass bowl and pulling out a strip of paper. Our escort holds somebody's life in her hands. She grins at the crowd. "Maysilee Donner!" Oh. I see Maysilee make her way through throngs of people sighing with relief. She is wearing a simple olive green dress with a lace hem and lace lining the neck. Her curly, ash blonde hair is tied in an elaborate bun held by an olive ribbon and she is wearing polished black flats. I don't see the point of dressing up for the Games; you'll most likely die anyway. She slowly steps on the stage, in a dignified silence. I am a year older than Maysilee, but I know that she's bright and witty. When she turns to face her district, there is a small trace of a tear on her cheek. Somebody in the same age group begins to cry loudly.

"Ah, and now our second female tribute… June Skylar!"

Oh, no. Not June. June Skylar is the most innocent girl I have ever met. Maysilee is fifteen, so she has a chance. But June Skylar turned thirteen yesterday- she has no chance. June is my next door neighbour- I've gotten to know her through the years. I remember being three years old and holding her in my chubby toddler arms. I remember playing with her in my back garden. Now she stands in front of us in a girlish white frock and matching white flats. Her chocolate brown hair is in two plaits, each tied with a white ribbon. The only thing that would be worse than being reaped is potentially being forced to kill June.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" our escort calls, her blood red wig bouncing up and down on her head like strawberry jelly. How ironic. I can still see a curler in the back of her wig as she calls my name, and that's all I focus on as I walk on to the stage in front of my district. I clench my fists and try to appear bored, but really, I'm terrified. I stand next to Maysilee Donner, who is looking at the floor. I glance up at June before quickly lowering my gaze; I can't bear to look at her face. In the distance I hear several families crying. Being from The Seam, I wouldn't think many people apart from my family would be crying for me, so I assume they're crying for Maysilee or adorable June. I'm aware that June is quietly sobbing as I avoid eye contact with anyone. I have to be strong for her, at least. I gaze up, right into her hazel eyes, and I give her a reassuring look; though I know I can't let anybody see emotion on my face.

"Now, our next male tribute is… Kyle Rolland!" I watch from the stage as another merchant boy comes to join our merry party. He has very, very light blonde hair. It's almost white. His eyes are so dark they look black. Our mentor would probably use his looks to get him sponsors. I'm trying to think of the angle our mentor would use to get me sponsors. I'm not good-looking, I'm not a genius, and I'm not friendly… Ah. I know where this is going. I'll have to act like I don't care. Gloria Chalice motions us to shake hands. I see tears in June's eyes and squeeze her hand to comfort her. I lift my chin up a fraction and let my mouth form a very, very discreet smile. June gets what I mean. She begins to smile as she shakes Maysilee's hand. Kyle grins and tosses his hair at Maysilee; I feel like laughing as she throws him a dirty look and turns the other way. If looks could kill, Kyle Rolland has just been brutally murdered.

"Now, let's welcome District 12's mentor this year- Sean Mandolin!" Gloria calls in her stupid accent. Nearly every girl from the eighteen's section swoons, or lets out a longing sigh. The rest of District 12 bursts into applause. Sean Mandolin is something like an idol here, especially to the merchant families. He got way too many sponsors because of his looks, but it was his own brute strength that helped him win. That's why the rest of the Districts aren't as interested. He's twenty-nine years old and won the Games when he was seventeen- my age. He has a chiselled face, sapphire blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that is ruffled enough to look cool but not too messy. Kyle grins at him; Sean is his hero. Our mentor strides on to the stage, waving at everybody like this was a celebration to commemorate everything about him. He stops, raises one eyebrow and smiles.

"Hello, District 12! It's great to be here with you all," he says in a loud clean voice. The 'audience' cheers.

"Hello, Sean!" Gloria beams. "How are you feeling about this year's Hunger Games?"

"I'm feeling great, Gloria," Sean shows his dazzlingly white teeth as he smiles again. The reaping is now over, and when the rest of the district is celebrating their good fortune, Maysilee, June, Kyle and I have a matter of minutes to say goodbye to our families. The Peacekeepers lead us off into separate comfortable, tastefully and expensively decorated rooms. I sit on a red velvet armchair and wait for anybody who wants to see me. My mother and father walk in first.

"Haymitch, I'm so sorry," Mother whispers solemnly. The good thing about my parents is that they won't cry and complain about what they will do without me there. They know better.

"Y'know, Haymitch, I always knew you were a fighter," Father says, patting my arm.

"Thanks. I'll try to win, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all we ask," Mother smiles sadly.

"We'll miss you while you're gone, but we'll see you soon enough," Father grins.

"Mm, I'll either be alive and well or lying dead in a wooden crate."

Mother frowns, but gives me a hug before she leaves. I smile one last time at them both before they leave. Afterwards, I wonder if that would be the last time I ever saw my parents. I'm not expecting any other visitors, but Mr and Mrs Skylar come in about ten minutes after my parents leave. They're still sobbing slightly after seeing June, but they smile when they see me.

"Hello, Haymitch."

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Skylar."

"Oh, Haymitch, you can call us by our first names, you know that."

"Alright, hi, Lola and Martin… How are you doing? I'm really sorry about June."

"It's okay, Haymitch. You have to do what you have to do. And… if the time comes, I'm sure June would rather see you return home to your parents than…" Lola trails off.

"You've always been like a son to us. Good luck," Martin smiles, squeezing my shoulder before he leaves with his arms around Lola.

When they leave, I make myself promise to never, ever kill June Skylar, even if it's just us in the final two. But then again, I'll probably die before that happens. When I'm in the Capitol train, lying on a mattress stuffed with feathers and hiding underneath a warm, silk duvet, I tell myself what I really need to hear. I need to face the facts. I am Haymitch Abernathy, I'm seventeen and I'm in the 50th Hunger Games. It's the Quarter Quell- twice as many people need to die if I'm to return home. Better enjoy the fancy Capitol lifestyle while it lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I feel like an idiot because it's been, I don't know, 3 months since I've updated! I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted an update, and even to those who didn't. If you're not fuming with steam coming out of your ears, please R&R!**

"Up, Haymitch, it's going to be an exciting day!" Gloria Chalice trills, smiling her sickening smile as she enters my room. I grab a pillow and cover my ears with it. I do not want to wake up to her voice screeching in my ear.

"Come on, now. You need to meet your prep team! They'll make you look fabulous!"

"I prefer how I look now."

"Haymitch… that is not the right attitude!" our escort's face darkens. "If you look your best you'll get more sponsors. More sponsors equal a better chance of winning. Do you want to win? Do you want to stay alive? Well then, get up!"

Gloria's voice rings in my ears even after she's left. My head throbs as I climb out of bed, choose some simple clothes from the Capitol collection and leave my room. A small brown-haired boy knocks before coming in and beginning to make my bed. Avox.

"Hello."

The Avox shakes his head quickly. I take that as a 'you're not supposed to talk to me' shake, so I nod and leave the room. I avoid glancing out of the window as I walk through the corridor, because I don't want to see how close I am to death. On the way, I bump into Maysilee, who looks just as annoyed as me about being woken up if not more.

"Morning," I grumble, still making my way through the corridor.

"Err, hi, Haymitch."

I don't know how, but we end up walking together to the prep room. Her ash blonde hair is loose for once. It tumbles past her shoulders, down her back and bounces slightly when she walks. She wears a pair of cropped trousers and a blue and red plaid top. On her feet is a pair of tan shoes. Her face is fairly calm, yet her hands are clenched up into fists. I can tell she is holding something.

"What's that?" I ask, gesturing to her hand.

"Oh…nothing, really, it's… it's my pin. It's the shape of a Mockingjay," she replies, holding out her palm so I can see it. It's a bronze-ish colour, and is quite charming in its own little way. She holds it like it's made of solid gold and is brand new. It must have a lot of meaning to her.

"It's nice," I say simply.

She chuckles under her breath. "It doesn't really look like much, but when you look closely, you can tell it was made with a lot of care." Tentatively, she holds out her hand closer to me, and gives a small smile, nodding her head once. I carefully reach out and take it from her, holding it up to my face. The Mockingjay itself is carved with a lot of detail; I can even see a sort of dignified expression in its eyes. The wings are the best part. Each feather is so realistic it's like you could touch the wing and the feathers would ruffle. I'm not one to appreciate beauty or care, but, it is really something.

"Wow, that's really nice," I remark, handing it back to her. She smiles again, and nods once. It seems she's still a little unsure when it comes to conversing with people from the Seam. Oh well, she'll get used to it. We're almost at the prep room when we see Kyle Rolland. Maysilee desperately looks for another passage to escape from him, but there's only one way to the prep room. Kyle casually saunters over to us and gives Maysilee a grin. He pushes in between us, looks back at me, and then turns back to Maysilee. She clears her throat and looks the other way.

"Hey, May," he winks. I nearly choke laughing at the tone of his voice.

"Kyle," Maysilee replies curtly.

"You excited about the makeovers? I mean, I don't really see what they need to do to change you. I don't think you could look any better." Kyle tosses his hair to add to effect.

The corners of Maysilee's mouth turn up, but her look is one of pure venom. Kyle apparently doesn't notice, because he edges closer to her.

"Thank you, Kyle."

"No probs."

I think that's no problem.

Maysilee looks away quickly, spending the rest of our walk staring at the walls. Kyle eventually turns towards me.

"Hey there, Mitch. I suppose all of this fancy Capitol stuff is new to you, right? Our family gets a taste of it every once in a while, since we're, y'know, one of the richest families in district 12. My Dad ships all of the coal to the Capitol, and gets to keep some of the diamonds they crush them into, or, whatever."

"I prefer Haymitch," I answer.

There. That's stumped him. He probably expected me to give an angry comeback which he could use to embarrass me in front of _May_. Even if I did, I wouldn't feel an ounce of embarrassment. I rarely feel anything nowadays. But I guess that's better for my mentor, so he can work the 'he doesn't care' angle.

"Alright, _Haymitch_, no need to get snappy," he finally retorts. Maysilee struggles to repress a laugh. Kyle notices, and gives her a pained look. Maysilee reaches out and reluctantly pats his shoulder, giving him what I think is a smile.

"There, there, Kyle."

I can't help but smirk slightly as Kyle tries to trap her hand and hold it. Maysilee dodges presses her right shoulder against the wall, trying to get as far away from Kyle as she can. Kyle shrugs it off. Nothing can shatter his ego. It's like a mini Sean Mandolin right in front of me. As we enter the prep room, we see a grinning Sean Mandolin leaning casually against the wall, one arm wrapped around poor June's shoulders. He is clearly telling her his life story (as if everyone back home doesn't know- it's been told over and over at reapings), because June is looking like she would fall asleep right there and then if she wasn't so polite.

"Oh, look, June, it's the others!" Sean calls out as we enter the room. June looks up immediately and sighs with relief. I laugh and walk up to her, giving Sean a brief smile as I pass him. Kyle dashes to his side straight away, shaking his hand but trying to remain cool at the same time. June is wearing a knee-length skirt, white socks that reach the middle of her shins and a white blouse made of silk. Her hair is in a ponytail, making her look more grown up. She still has that adorableness though, that will clearly work for her.

"Hi, June," I smile.

"Hey, Haymitch! Could you have come any later? He was already talking me through his teens!" June shudders.

"Sorry, I woke up late. I imagine that was a good story, though."

"Oh, please," June giggles.

"Are you excited about makeovers?" I ask drily.

June's brow furrows. "I hope whatever they do doesn't hurt. Haymitch, I'm kind of scared…"

"Oh, don't worry, June, everything will be fine. Even if it does hurt, you have to grin and bear it, and act like everything's fine. Get the prep team to like you, okay?" I say calmly, giving her arm a quick pat. It doesn't really look like a gesture of affection, but June has grown up with me patting her arm, and knows what I mean. If I ever get out, I'll miss her. I'll miss June.

"That's some good advice, June, you listen to that," Sean remarks, clearly having listened to our conversation. "Hey there, Haymitch, I'm Sean."

I take his outstretched hand and shake it. "I know. Hi, Sean."

He ruffles my hair gently. "I was only one year older than you when I won, so don't count yourself out, Haymitch."

I straighten my hair again, slightly annoyed, but I smile when he's finished speaking.

"Thanks."

"It's okay." Sean suddenly gathers us all round. "So, are you ready for your prep team? I'd like you to meet Wanda, Patricia, Leonardo and Carl!"

**I hope you liked it! I owe you a really good chapter after not updating for so long but I hope you all forgive me :-) Oh, and I was reading through the first chapter, and I realised I made a mistake. Haymitch **_**is **_**sixteen. I just put that the past winner won at the age of seventeen, the same age as Haymitch. But that is wrong, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :-) Hope you like this next chapter; please tell me what you think! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I had started this chapter and kind of forgotten/lost the file. Oopsie!  
><strong>

Really? Wanda, Patricia, Leonardo and Carl? Even Sean has a smirk on his face as our prep team makes an entrance.

The first woman, who I presume is Wanda, has skin a shade of light pink and hair that literally sparkles. I'm not sure how they did that, but it's hard not to notice her in a crowd. Her lips are coloured candyfloss pink, and there are stencilled golden stars on the corners of her eyes. Her nails are gold and sparkly, matching her hair. As she comes closer, I realise she _is_ Wanda; her name is tattooed on her neck in gold ink.

Next comes Patricia, who smiles at us warmly. When she does, she exposes a set of _electric blue_ teeth. I suppose that must be the new Capitol fashion. Patricia has jet black, long, curly hair that reaches her waist, velvety brown skin and heavy-lidded eyes. She wears an electric blue jumpsuit with black platform boots. I notice that everybody is wearing this, except in different colours of their own choice.

Leonardo must be at least six feet tall. His jumpsuit is dark green, with black platform boots. His crimson red hair is so gelled that it looks slimy. His eyebrows are dyed white, and his eyes outlined in silver. His lips are outlined in silver too, and they are coated in clear lip gloss. I remember him from last year's games, when he was the stylist for District 2. Why is he at District 12 now? He can't have left 2's prep team voluntarily, so was he moved by the Capitol? I try to think back to the last games, and what happened to District 2's tributes. My mind draws a blank, so I give up and focus my attention on who must be Carl.

Carl is fairly short compared to Leonardo, but the heels on his platform boots are at least three inches taller than the others. He has ice-blonde dreadlocks and even paler skin. He would look white even against snow. His teeth are actually glowing, pearly white and absolutely perfect. He has piercing _magenta_ eyes that are outlined in white ink, and on his face is a dragon, tattooed with magenta ink. His lips are outlined in magenta, but they are covered in a silver gloss. His jumpsuit is white with a purple dragon winding up his back.

Sean saunters towards Wanda, who would be very pretty if it weren't for her 'make-up'. He gives her a radiant smile and winks.

"Hey, Wanda. Long time no see."

Wanda bats her eyelashes and twirls her sparkling hair around her fingers. "Hi, Sean. You're looking… well."

"You haven't changed a bit, Wanda. Still looking gorgeous as ever," Sean purrs.

Wanda swoons and Carl steps forward to catch her. He sets her up and then rolls his eyes. Wanda looks absolutely spellbound.

"Honestly, I can't believe they moved me to this dump," Carl mutters beneath his breath. Not many people catch that, but since I'm closest to him I do. I see Patricia glare at him from behind his back; she clearly heard him too. Patricia has been at 12 for five years now.

"So, guys, you'll have your makeovers now. Then we'll meet in floor seven for dinner, discuss tactics, eat some food. Your interviews are on Tuesday, so we'll brush on that." Sean actually sounds serious about this. I'm starting to have faith in him until he shoots a smile at Wanda. "And, we'll be happy for you- that is, the prep team- to join us for dinner."

Carl starts to open his mouth but Wanda cuts in. "We'd _love_ to come to dinner. What time shall we be there?"

As this conversation happens, June, Maysilee, Kyle and I exchange glances. Kyle's look is one of awe, June's is of bemusement and Maysilee's is one of entertainment. I shuffle towards my mentor, hoping to catch some more of their conversation.

"So, tonight at half seven, right?" Carl asks impatiently. Sean nods. Leonardo turns towards us, for the first time since the beginning of our little meeting.

"Okay, Kyle, Haymitch, you two come with me and Carl."

"June, Maysilee, you two follow us," Patricia smiles.

As we begin to follow the prep team, Sean catches Wanda's hand and whispers, "We can meet an hour beforehand, if you want…"

Wanda nods eagerly and replies, "See you at half six in floor seven?"

"How about that time at floor 5, instead?" Sean suggests.

"Sure."

I'm not sure on what is in floor 5. All I know is that Sean has Wanda hook, line and sinker. Presently, Kyle and I follow Carl and Leonardo through a number of passages. We are not alone, because there is some sort of waiting room, where a handful of tributes are sat watching a tape of the reaping. Carl and Leonardo motion Kyle to enter the District 12 salon. I sit down on a chair away from the other tributes and turn towards the T.V screen.

Playing now is District 4's reaping. The first girl called looks about fourteen. She has fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. Her name is Jonah Marks. She is a career, and is delighted to be reaped. There's some confusion: several girls volunteer but Jonah refuses to let them replace her. One moment is captured on camera. They have zoomed in on to her face. She says, "I'm young but I can kill at the drop of a hat." Next called is a girl from the twelve's section. She is small, weak, probably the runt of the career litter. An older, eighteen year-old girl volunteers. Applause erupts from the people of District 2. The volunteer is very tall, has bronze, curly hair and aquamarine eyes. She has a fierce look and she is very pretty. What was her name?

"The beautiful Spiera Kindle," a burly tribute in front of me whispers, putting his arm around a girl I can't quite see. They are clearly a couple. I lean in closer and see that the girl called Diamond Kindle matches the volunteer on the tape. The first boy is called, a career tribute who is thrilled to be picked. He is from the sixteen's section; he is my age. He has the generic bronze hair and brown eyes. He's average looking. His name is Dexter Matthews and he is sat in front and to the left of me, the other side of _Spiera_. I'm used to hearing the sickening names for career kids so it doesn't bother me so much. The next boy called is thirteen. About ten guys volunteer in his place, but finally, the muscular tribute in front of me is chosen. His name is Lucius Trilobite. I laugh quietly- Spiera and Lucius should make a good couple.

There's a noise behind me and I see Kyle emerge from the District 12 salon. He doesn't look too different, his eyebrows have been dyed a lighter blonde and his features enhanced somehow. His skin is nearly glowing and he's grinning from ear to ear. He motions for me to go in and takes a seat right next to Lucius, Spiera's boyfriend. I see his intentions and ponder whether to warn him that Spiera isn't up for grabs. I'm about to go in the salon when I hear Kyle's voice, dripping with self-confidence like water from a tap.

"So, do I have to ask for the pleasure of knowing your name or will you tell me yourself?"

Oh dear. I disappear into the salon before I am forced to stand up for the idiotic Kyle Rolland.

"Hello, Haymitch. Are you ready for your makeover?" Leonardo smiles at me as I enter the salon. I look around and see a shelf full of different coloured hair-dyes, ranging from 'sunshine yellow' to 'deep sea blue'. I offer up a quick prayer to nobody that my hair doesn't end up candy coloured.

"Yep, I'm ready," I reply, trying to smile.

"Okay. Basically, all we're going to do is clean you up, tame your hair and enhance your natural beauty," he continues.

I can't help but snort with laughter. _Natural beauty? _ Carl notices me laugh.

"Yes, well, you're not exactly a male model and we can't call it natural ugliness, can we?" he snaps.

I glare at him and he stares right back at me. "Ouch." I whisper to myself. "That one _really_ hurt."

Leonardo sits me on a dentist-looking chair and begins removing unwanted hair with a pair of tiny scissors and a razor. I endure it in silence, willing the time when I am fully clothed to come soon. Then they escort me to a large, polished-till-it-shines bathtub. I'm expecting them to wash me themselves when they hand me an expensive looking soap, a brand new scrubber and various hair products. They then enclose me inside a curtain. I step into the warm, bubbly bath water and sniff the soap tentatively. Mm. It smells of wildflowers and about three other scents I am unsure of. I suddenly identify one as honey, just like the honey we ate on the train to the Capitol. I can almost taste the sweet syrup as I scrub hard on my skin, removing a whole lot of dirt. I pick up the shampoo; salon-quality coconut and jojoba oil (whatever that is), and wash my hair. I use the conditioner, and some weird thing I had never heard of called a 'hair follicle exfoliator'.

As I stepped out of the water, dried myself and applied some sort of lotion that made my skin glow, I heard the prep-team discussing which colours they had set out for me and my now clean dark hair. I didn't hear 'sunshine yellow', so I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped myself in a soft, woollen robe. I pulled back the curtain and walked towards Carl and Leonardo.

"Ah, much better. Now that you're clean, we're going to dye your hair. It's not a new colour, we're just making your hair a darker, richer brown that will really make your eyes pop and will compliment your skin really very well," Leonardo explains, sitting me down again. As they dye my hair I wonder what my parents are doing. My mind drifts towards June's parents, Lola and Martin, and suddenly I am worrying for June about her makeover. Then Carl tells me my hair is done, and I look myself in the mirror. My curly hair is a dark, chocolate brown and they have even cut it and gelled it slightly without my noticing. It looks…good, I suppose. Then I look at the rest of me. They have trimmed and shaped my eyebrows, thankfully not too much. My skin is a cleaner olive and has more of a 'healthy glow', they tell me. I look different but better at the same time, and I don't know whether to like it.

"You look good," Carl finally mutters, "not quite male model good, but I'm happy to call it 'natural beauty', now."

I'm still confused when I look at myself. Am I good looking? I still don't see it. I leave the salon dazed and dressed in a simple outfit, the same for all of the tributes.

"Haymitch?" Three voices exclaim as I emerge into the sunlight of the lounge.

"Yeah?" I murmur looking around to identify the voices. Standing together are Kyle, Maysilee and June. Kyle is nursing a cut on his jaw. That is clearly the work of Lucius Trilobite. Playing behind them is District 4's reaping.

"Haymitch, you look really good!" June grins, looking up at me.

"Thanks…You too, June." She really does look good. Instead of darkening her hair like they did to mine, hers is a shade lighter and makes her look cuter. They have cut it into layers, but they aren't very noticeable. The end of each layer flicks up a little. Her skin is glowing and there is a very small amount of blush on her cheeks, so that it looks natural. Her hazel eyes look bigger and I notice that her eyelashes are longer. She is the definition of 'adorable'.

I turn to Maysilee, who has a bewildered expression on her face. Wow. Her skin is like porcelain and her awkward curls have been replaced by glossy blonde ringlets. Actually, they have made her hair slightly blonder, but made the golden-brown highlights more prominent. They have applied a lip gloss that is tinted slightly pink. They have applied blush too, more than on June but enough so it still looks natural. Her eyes are lined in a graphite pencil. She looks more like my age than a fifteen-year-old. I smile at her and she smiles back eventually.

"So, we're all dolled up and there's an hour before dinner… What do we do?" I ask.

"Watch the rest of the reaping, I guess," Kyle replies. He takes Maysilee's hand and leads her to two seats away from Lucius and Spiera. She withdraws her hand almost instantly, throws Kyle an annoyed look but has pity on his injury and follows him anyway. I hear her sigh as she sits down. I pat June's arm and we sit down where we are standing, on a comfortable sofa. I don't really pay attention to the video, even though I know I should. I just see some tough guys and girls and some not so tough ones. Next to me, June is clearly frustrated with Spiera and Lucius hugging and kissing in front of us. She aims a kick at the leg of the sofa they are sat on but stops herself before her foot makes contact. I smile at her and mouth 'good choice. Be cute'. She taps Spiera on the shoulder and whispers "Excuse me, miss. Please could you two move? I can't see what's going on…" Her eyes are glistening with tears and her lips have formed a pout. She twirls her hair around her fingers.

"Sorry, honey," Spiera replies, and resorts to putting her arm around Lucius' shoulder instead.

"By the way, I think you're really pretty," June adds. Nice touch. Satisfied, June gives me a smile. I give her thumbs up. Until we are separated in the arena, I am going to watch over her like a big brother. I want to prepare her for the Hunger Games, even though I don't know much about them myself.

**Did you like it? I'm really sorry again for not updating in so long! So, who's watching/ going to see the Olympics? Go team GB! :-)**


End file.
